Pups in the Magical World 2 (Part 4) Fun's More Important
Recap from last part: The fire has destroyed much of the Magical World, and several magic characters have been called to restore it. Applejack is being tended by Bot, who has great doctor skills. Meanwhile, Rainbow, who is angry with the Smuggling Pinchers, organizes a rescue team to go to the Two-Legged world to save their friends while everyone else restores the Magical World. Before she goes in the portal, she promises "We won't let anyone down!" Will she keep her promise? The World of Two-Leggeds (On the other side of the portal) (Around them, the group sees a vast forest) Rainbow: Are we in the world of two-leggeds? (Chase sees a concrete road and cars going by) Pinkie: What are those? Chase: That means that we are in the world of two-leggeds! Penelope: We should remember to bark when we see uh... two-leggeds. And the rest of you stay of sight when there's a two-legged! Pinkie: I promise to do that! Cross my heart and hope to fly, (She randomly pulls out a cupcake) stick a cupcake in my eye! (She squishes it in her eye) Penelope: Okay. Fluttershy: So which way do we go? Lilac: Remember, we have Marshall's collar. (She pulls the collar out of her pack and places it in front of Chase) All righty, now! Sniff it out! (Chase smells the collar) (Then he smells the road and smells both ways) (He points out one direction) Chase: That way! (He runs in one direction) Rubble: Come on! (They all hurry and follow Chase) (Lilac picks up the collar and runs too) (A song plays while they run, but that will come later) The Amusement Park (Later that evening, Chase leads the group to a shining amusement park) Fluttershy: Is that a town? Milli: Nope, that's an amusement park. It's filled with rides, games, and food. Pinkie: Food!? Chase: The smell is coming from there. Fluttershy: Maybe we'd better hide for now... (They all hide in a tree with flashing light decorations) Pinky: Look at all those fireflies. Blue Skies: They sure are pretty. Pinkie: How about we introduce ourselves to them? Minty Grass: Yeah, you first sis! Moonlight Rose: Me? No no. You first, sis. Blue Skies: It was your idea. Minty Grass: Was not! Charmy: I'm not sure these are fireflies... Blue Skies: I say Grassy goes first! Minty Grass: No way! And don't call me that! Maybe Pinky should do it! (Pinkie, thinking he meant her, greets a '"firefly") (He meant Blue Skies' Ditto Pinky) Pinkie: Hi, you cute little glower! What's your name? (Charmy realizes what the "fireflies" really are) Charmy: Wait a minute! Those aren't glowing bugs! Don't touch it's really-- (He accidentally pulls out the plug and all the lights go out) Electricity. And it's dangerous. Lilac: Plug it back in before someone sees it. Charmy: Oh, right! (He plugs the lights back in) Skye: Electricity is used as energy, but it can really hurt when you touch it. Maragold: Like my cheeks? The cheeks on a Pichu are tiny electric sacks. Rocky: We're not experts on Pokemon, but I think it is like your cheeks. Rainbow: Whoa... Look at all this. Blue Skies: I never even knew there were this many two-leggeds ever. Minty Grass: And they don't look so tough and mean. (Chase smells the air) Chase: There are too many smells of popcorn, cotton candy, soda, and all kinds of carnival food to smell out Marshall. Rainbow: Hey, let's go get a closer look! Pinkie: Yeah! Zuma: What? Skye: You guys are supposed to stay out of sight! Geo: And we aren't here for fun and games; we are here for-- Rainbow: Don't worry, this place looks so much fun! We're Having Fun (Some of the others fly or run out into the amusement park) Fluttershy: Should we try to stop them? Lilac: Maybe, if Marshall wasn't the only pup who knows how to climb trees! (While they figure out how get down, the others are having fun) (A song plays over their fun time) (Rainbow and Blue Skies are flying over the roller coaster tracks and are having a blast) Blue Skies: I love this ride! (Pinky notices the roller coaster cart coming) Pinky: Cart! Big cart! There's a big cart coming! (They all fly up and away from the tracks just as the riders zoom by) Blue Skies: We have to make one of those in Harmonia. But not the cart. (Meanwhile, Minty Grass sneaks over to the games area) (He runs past the hammer game right before hammer hits the platform and rings) (Then past the milk bottle tower game) (But then he trips and lands over the platforms for the horseshoe toss) (A kid throws two horseshoes on his horn) Minty Gras: Two points... (He runs off and the horseshoes stay on his horns) (Pinkie then sneaks over to the dessert booth) (She licks her lips and skips over to the treats) (She eats a few cookies, then gobbles up some cupcakes, but when she was about to eat a cake...) Booth Lady: Hey! Get away from that! (Pinkie notices her) OR ELSE! (She swifly dodges the lady's movements and she gets covered in cake) Pinkie: *Giggles* (She sees another cake) Yum! (She swallows the cake whole and zips off) (At the same time, Charmy flies past the cotton candy stand) (The cotton candy man sees him and grabs a container of bug spray) (Charmy crashes into a wall and then the cotton candy man walks over and gets ready to spray) (Luckily, Chase, Rubble, and Zuma run over and tug on his apron) Cotton Candy Man: Hey! Careful! (They distract him long enough for Charmy to fly back to the tree) (The pups follow him, after they make the cotton candy man fall over) Puppies... Fun's Not Important (Not Now) (Later that night, as the park begins to close down) (Everyone is back over at the tree) Rainbow: This is one of the best nights of my life! Blue Skies: I never knew two-leggeds were this fun! Pinkie: *Burp* Excuse me. *Giggles* Great food too! (Rosie winks at the others as if she has a plan) Rosie: Everyone having fun? Rainbow: Oh, yeah! Rosie: Well, I got a joke for you. Pinkie: What is it? Rosie: It's about a group of friends including two adorable tiny friends and a bunch of pups brave and strong. They all go to the world of two-leggeds to find and rescue-- (Rainbow realizes what she's saying) Rainbow: Our friends! Rosie: I knew it would work! Charmy: You know where to look? Rosie: Well, just around here, that's all I know... Skye: But this place is so big! Fluttershy: And there are so many two-leggeds! Maragold: That's a good point. They could be anywhere! Penelope: Let's just all get some sleep for now. We'll start looking in the morning. (Everyone finds a comfy hidden place to rest) (To Be Continued) (click here for next part) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Stories Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Parts Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Sequels